One Promise Too Late
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Sasuke finally realizes he loves Sakura. But he’s too late, she’s already moved on. KakaSaku, onesided SasuSaku   Rated T just in case. oneshot songfic


One Promise Too Late

DG32173

Sarah: well, I was going through my music and found a song that so totally reminded me of Sakura's position with Sasuke. Hehehe, so I decided to write a one-shot song-fic for it. I don't own the Naruto series and I don't own the song "One Promise Too Late" by Reba McEntire.

_**SUMMARY**_

Sasuke finally realizes he loves Sakura. But he's too late, she's already moved on. _**Kaka/Saku, one-sided Sasu/Saku**_

_**NOTE**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

STORY

Sasuke watches as Sakura starts to leave the training field they were training in with Naruto. Kakashi is away on a solo mission, but the three decided to train without him today, which is Friday by the way. Naruto has already left to go home to Hinata. The blonde realized three years ago, when they were only seventeen, that he loved the Hyuuga heiress and she loved him. When they wed the New Years Eve after their eighteenth birthday, and now have two-year-old twins, a boy and a girl.

"Sakura?" he calls.

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asks, looking at him with a smile.

_**I would have waited forever  
if I'd known that you'd be here**_

Sasuke sighs. "Would you like to go to dinner?" he asks.

Sakura's eyes widen, then soften. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I've got plans," she says softly. "Kakashi is coming back tonight and he's taking me to the movies," she continues with a smile Sasuke knows only too well. It's the smile she used to get when talking about him… it scares him that she's using it when talking about Kakashi.

"Maybe tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

_**We could have shared our lives together  
and held each other close all through the years**_

Sakura shakes her head, the smile still in place. "Kakashi is gonna teach me how to summon those dogs of his," she says. "Then we're going to get ice cream."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Maybe another time?" he asks.

Sakura sighs, finally realizing what he's getting at. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I can't date you," she says softly. "I'm with Kakashi now. You're just too late," she continues at his crestfallen look before turning to leave. "See you Monday for training," she calls over her shoulder, heading for the gates.

_**But I've met someone before you  
And my heart just couldn't wait  
So no matter how much I adore you  
I've got to stand behind the promise that I made**_

That night, Naruto finds Sasuke in one of Konoha's ninja bars, drinking his umpteenth glass of whiskey. "Hey, Sasuke-teme, what ya drinking so much for?" the blonde asks, taking the chair beside him.

"Did you know Sakura is with Kakashi?" he asks, ignoring the question.

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away**_

Naruto's eyes widen. "Hell, the whole village knows they got together over a year ago. Where've you been?" the blonde asks in surprise. Then his face is lit with realization. "Oh yeah, you just got back from two year mission, didn't you?"

Sasuke scowls and orders another bottle of whiskey. "Yeah," he grumbles.

_**All my life I've been dreaming of you  
you came along one promise too late  
you came along one promise too late**_

Naruto frowns. "What's that got to do with you drinking … oh…," Naruto says, realizing why Sasuke is so depressed. "You finally realized you liked her, eh?" he snorts. "Sorry, Sasuke-teme, she's Kakashi's now."

"I noticed," Sasuke says sullenly, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Ya know, I hate to make you even more depressed, but he's gonna propose to her tonight at the movies," Naruto informs him. "The whole town bets she'll say yes without a second thought."

Sasuke snarls at the blonde man beside him. "Lucky bastard," Sasuke growls, talking about Kakashi.

_**I won't say that I'm sorry that I met you  
I can't have you but I never will forget you**_

The next night finds Sasuke in another bar, downing whiskey by the bottle. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura walk in, laughing and talking. Unknowingly, they take the booth in front of his, allowing him to unwillingly eavesdrop on their conversation. _"So,_ how did he do it then?" Ino demands as Sakura orders sake for them, her treat.

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away**_

"Oh Kami! I never thought _he_ could be so romantic! We just came out of the movies and he pulled me to the side," Sakura exclaims. "Then he got on one knee and said the most romantic things I've ever heard then he popped the question!" she continues giddily.

"_And?!"_ the other four girls demand, leaning in.

"I cried and said yes! Then he pulled down his mask and kissed me right there in front of everyone!" Sakura laughs. "Look at the ring! Isn't it gorgeous? He must've spent a month's salary on it!" she gloats, showing the girls the marvelous engagement ring. "And you'll never believe this, but he was actually _early_ when picking me up for the movies! I almost had a heart attack!"

_**All my life I've been dreaming of you  
you came along one promise too late  
you came along one promise too late**_

"Wow! He's _never_ on time, much less early!" Ino crows. "That is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! I can't wait to see what he'll get you for the wedding ring!"

"Hell yeah," Tenten chirps. "I wish Neji would get up the guts to propose already. I _know_ he's gonna ask one of these days, but the waiting is _so_ hard!"

"Imagine what Choji would do!" Ino cries happily. "He's already romantic as is! I can't wait for his proposal!"

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away**_

"Well if lazy bones Shikamaru ever decides to pop the question, I'll sure as hell tell you guys every detail!" Temari laughs. "Hey, Hinata-chan, what was Naruto-baka like when he popped the question?"

Hinata blushes with a bright smile on her face. "Oh he was so sweet and romantic! He took me up on top of the Hokage Mountain to view the whole village one night. Then he had me close my eyes," she sighs dreamily. "I heard him move then felt him put the ring on my finger and I almost went in shock! Then he said he's going to marry me no matter who stood in the way! My father was surprisingly fully supportive; I nearly fainted when he gave his approval!"

_**All my life I've been dreaming of you**_

"Ya know, forehead girl, when the hell _did_ you get over Sasuke? I know I was with Choji for years while you were still fawning over the jackass," Ino declares. Sasuke pauses mid-sip and listens in purposely. He is also curious as to when the girl who swore to love him forever gave up on him.

Sakura shrugs. "I guess it was around eighteen," she says thoughtfully. "I finally realized I was holding onto a dream that would never come true and decided I should move on. So I started dating around. Then Kakashi decided to start meddling with my dates," she laughs, reminiscing. "He kept sabotaging each date, making the guys back out, some without even telling me! When I figured out who was doing it, I decided I should do something about it. So I stated, in no uncertain terms, that if he wanted to go out with me, he only had to ask. Then I told him to pick me up at seven, and threatened to wear baggy clothes if he was late. I said if he was on time, I'd wear a lovely red dress I had bought for a date who never showed. That was the very first time he was early for anything that I know of … then he was early again last night!"

"Wow! Now _that_ is something! To think the infamous Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, would sabotage the dates of one of his ex-students because he wanted to date her! If any missing nin heard that news, they'd probably die laughing," Tenten laughs. "I bet he acted totally innocent when you confronted him with the truth!"

_**You came along one promise too late**_

Sakura laughs. "Yup. And now, I wouldn't have it any other way," she sighs dreamily. "I guess that crush on Sasuke-kun overshadowed the love I developed for Kakashi."

"Well, congratulations on the engagement, Sakura-chan! When's the wedding?" Temari asks.

All the girls laugh at the question. Sasuke orders two more bottles of whiskey, his mood going downhill like an avalanche with each word the girls spoke. Sakura giggles. "Well, we _just_ got engaged last night, Temari-chan! We haven't had _time_ to plan the wedding!"

"Well, you better damn well let us be bridesmaids, forehead girl!" Ino threatens.

Sakura chuckles. "Of course, pig. And Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, and Choji-kun are gonna be best men. Konohamaru-kun is gonna be ring-bearer. I already got Kakashi to promise that much," she says.

_**You came along one promise too late…**_

Sasuke waits until the girls leave two hours of gossip later, then orders several bottles of the strongest liquor the bar has. He realizes that he should have acted sooner on his feelings for the roseate. But he feared his brother killing her to make him miserable, thus pushed her away. Now, after killing Itachi, he's never going to get her back. And to think he lost to his perverted, eternally-late ex-sensei! "That lucky bastard better treat her right," he mutters darkly, starting on his first bottle of liquor. "Or I'll kill him."

* * *

Sarah: well, I kinda stole the part in the story about sabotaged dates from the real esther. If you're reading this, sorry for not asking beforehand! It fit and I liked it, so I kinda stole it. Everyone who read this, please review! 


End file.
